Oliwier Wolański
† Oliwier Wolański – psycholog, który pojawił się w 5. serii. Już od początku nie podobał się policjantom z komendy. Biografia Pewnego razu został zbluzgany przez Alicję niecenzuralnymi słowami. Umówił się na randkę z Zosią Drawską i próbował ją zaciągnąć do łóżka, ale ta go uderzyła i uciekła. Kiedy Mieszko zmarł, to wszyscy dowiadują się o czynach psychologa i postanawiają odnaleźć go i bandytów, którzy byli w to zamieszani. Zastrasza też Zosię Drawską. Wiemy, że należy do gangu. Gdy chce się z niego wycofać, zostaje on przez gangsterów zastraszony. Gdy Zosia mówi o całym zajściu Krzyśkowi ten przyjeżdża do psychologa i uderza go z pięści w twarz. Wkrótce wszyscy odkrywają jego drugie oblicze. Gdy próbuje uciec z kraju, żeby uniknąć kary za śmierć Mieszka, to zostaje napadnięty przez bandytów, z którymi chciał zerwać współprace. Bandyci go chcieli utopić, jednak pojawia się on w 6. sezonie i razem z Jerzym Piaseckim chce zabić Białacha. Zmienia też swój wygląd, a mianowicie zapuszcza brodę i zaczyna nosić okulary. Po nieudanym zamachu na Mikołaja grozi koledze śmiercią, jednak Jerzy przypomina mu, że on nie żyje i w przypadku jego prawdziwej śmierci nikt nie będzie go szukał. Ta uwaga ostudza byłego psychologa. W 286. odcinku między nim, a Jerzym dochodzi do kolejnej awantury, w trakcie której Jerzy chce udusić Wolańskiego. Pada strzał, Jerzy pada na podłogę i umiera. Po śmierci Jerzego zostaje przeprowadzone śledztwo w tej sprawie. Badania balistyczne przeprowadzone przez policję nie dają złudzeń. Pocisk, od którego zginął Jerzy pochodzi od broni, którą psycholog ukradł z komendy. Na miejscu zbrodni zostają też znalezione odciski Wolańskiego. Wtedy wszyscy z komendy dowiadują się prawdy - Oliwier Wolański, rzekomo utopiony przez bandytów psycholog żyje. Tymczasem Wolańskiego do rutynowej kontroli zatrzymuje drogówka. Psycholog legitymuje się fałszywymi dokumentami. Oficer dyżurny Jacek Nowak odkrywa jednak to, że mężczyzna o nazwisku Maciej Polkowski nie istnieje i każe zatrzymać Oliwiera. Gdy policjanci chcą to zrobić, Wolański wyjmuje broń i otwiera ogień do funkcjonariuszy. Jednego z nich rani, po czym rzuca się do ucieczki. Drugi policjant odpowiada ostrzałem w uciekający samochód psychologa. Jedna z kul trafia Wolańskiego w ramię. Świadczy o tym krzyk psychologa. Później znajduje pomoc u lekarza, którego zaczyna od razu terroryzować. Przerażonemu medykowi udaje się uciec na KMP we Wrocławiu i powiadomić pomoc. Zanim to jednak zrobił, to nafaszerował Wolańskiego lekami przeciwbólowymi i nasennymi. Gdy Mikołaj, Karolina i antyterroryści przychodzą by aresztować psychologa, okazuje się, że gabinet jest pusty. W 295. odcinku dzwoni do Białacha, jednak przemęczony Mikołaj zasypia i nie odbiera telefonu. Wściekły psycholog rzuca telefonem. Później dochodzi do spotkania między Wolańskim a Białachem. Były psycholog każe skuć się Mikołajowi, a później grozi mu śmiercią. Mikołaj zostaje ciężko pobity przez psychologa metalową rurką. Potem Wolański mierzy do Mikołaja z broni i zwraca się do niego słowami: „''Pozdrów ode mnie Mieszka Pawlaka.” oraz „''Adiós ty psie.”. Nim naciska spust, pada strzał. Psycholog ginie z rąk Karoliny Rachwał, która przyjechała za Mikołajem, na spotkanie z Wolańskim. Ciekawostki * Mieszkał na Lipowej 6. * W pokoju policjantów zamontował podsłuch, który znalazł Mieszko. * Po znalezieniu przez Pawlaka jego pluskwy, nasłał na niego bandytów, którzy mieli go pobić na śmierć. * Nigdy w serialu nie pokazano zwłok Wolańskiego po postrzale. Prawdopodobnie został postrzelony w głowę i żeby uniknąć drastycznych scen, producenci nie pokazali go po śmierci, a o tym, że zginął widzowie mieli się dowiedzieć z fabuły. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Cywilni pracownicy komendy Kategoria:Nie występujące